


Może Alexander Lightwood nie złamie mu serca.

by Draska



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draska/pseuds/Draska
Summary: WitajciePostanowiłam ubrać w słowa to czego nie pokazali nam podczas odcinka siódmego, drugiego sezonu shadowhunters.Jak przebiegła pierwsza wspólna noc Magnusa i Aleca?Czy Magnus nie pożałuję iż pozwolił temu nocnemu łowcy tak bardzo się do siebie zbliżyć i zburzyć mur jaki rósł przez dziesiątki lat wokół jego serca?Postaram się odpowiedzieć na te pytania. Efekt końcowy zostawiam wam do oceny.Jest to moje pierwsze poważne opowiadanie więc nie będzie jakoś bardzo górnolotne.Wydarzenia które przytoczę pochodzą z odcinka siódmego z serialu ''Shadowhunters'', a później będę improwizowała.Naturalniej jak się pewnie domyśliliście będą tu sceny dozwolone od osiemnastego roku życia.Na potrzeby opowiadania przepisywałam rozmowy między Magusem i Aleciem z serialu, starałam się pisać słowo w słowo, możliwe że nie zawsze wyszło tak dokładnie jak bym sobie tego życzyła.Miłego czytania, mam nadzieję że moje wypociny przypadną wam chodź trochę do gustu.





	Może Alexander Lightwood nie złamie mu serca.

Na środku przedpokoju pewnego czarownika z Brooklynu pojawił się średniej wielkości portal z którego wyszło dwóch mężczyzn.  
\- Jakby się poczuły? - spytał z widocznym rozbawieniem Alec, niosąc kilka toreb.  
\- Dobrze, że nie spytałeś kucharza sushi. - Stwierdził Magnus stawiając na podłodze koło kanapy torby które najwyraźniej były wypełnione pamiątkami z ich wspólnej randki.  
\- Serio, czemu mówią na to tłusty tuńczyk? To poniżające. - Kontynuował niezrażony niczym Alec wypakowując zakupione rzeczy z toreb.  
\- Myślę że otyły tuńczyk nie brzmi lepiej. - Zmarszczył brwi Magnus wyciągając porcelanową figurkę słonia.  
\- Wiesz, chociaż uwielbiam Tokio i Pragę, burger z East Village nie jest taki zły. - Zwrócił się ostrożnie do Magnusa Lightwood odwracając się do niego twarzą.  
Dzisiejsza randka była bardzo przyjemna i minęła Alecowi w miłej atmosferze, nie wspominając o miłym towarzystwie jakim był kociooki czarownik. Przy tym mężczyźnie Alec ciągle przypominał sobie jakże może jednak warto było zszargać sobie reputację i zniszczyć tą wielką pomyłkę jaką był cały ślub. Do tej pory nie mógł zrozumieć co kierowało nim podczas oświadczania się Lydii. Działał pod wpływam chwili i głupiej myśli że jeśli już miałby się żenić z jakąś kobietą to lepiej żeby była nią jakaś osoba która się nadaje i którą zna. Teraz wiedział że nie dość że ośmieszył swoją rodzinę to jeszcze skrzywdził Lydie, która może nie była najmilszą osobą pod słońcem, ale nie była zła.  
Dużo przeszła w życiu więc w ostateczności mógł wybaczyć jej te gruboskórność.  
Pod wpływem pomysłu rodziców, całej sprawy z Clary i informacji że jego rodzice należeli do kręgu, przestał działaś racjonalnie był zaślepiony wściekłością i goryczą. Mimo to cieszył się że Magnus uratował go od najgorszej decyzji jego życia oraz że miał siłę i chęć walczyć o to „coś” co się między nimi zrodziło. Alec jeszcze nie umiał nazwać tego co jest między nimi, nigdy wcześniej nie miał żadnej tego typu relacji z mężczyzną, to wszystko było nowe i dość ekscytujące. |  
\- Świat stoi przed tobą otworem, Aleksandrze. - Zaśmiał się Magnus odwracając się do Aleca zdejmując jednocześnie kurtkę, gdy już się odwrócił zobaczył że Alec trzyma w wyciągniętych dłoniach małą czarną papierową torebeczkę.  
\- Mam coś dla ciebie. - Powiedział Alec starając się zachować spokój.  
\- Dla mnie? - Spytał zdziwiony Magnus patrząc na torebeczkę.  
\- Tak, dla ciebie. - Potwierdził Alec starając się nie denerwować, albo chociaż tego nie okazać.  
Magnus wziął w ręce papierową torebkę i patrzył na nią przez dłuższa chwilę.  
\- Otwórz. - Zachęcił go delikatnie Alec odwracając się na chwilę plecami do Magnusa aby nie pokazać zdenerwowania.  
Nie wiedział jak Magnus zareaguję na taki prezent, będzie rozbawiony, zawiedziony, zaciekawiony?  
Alec nie bardzo miał pomysł co innego mógłby mu kupić, wydawało mu się bardzo ładne, lecz jego przekaz był nieco naiwny i nie wiedział jak zareaguje na niego czarownik.  
Magnus wyciągnął ładnie zdobiony przedmiot jednocześnie odrzucając do tyłu zbędną już torebeczkę.  
Alec odwrócił się podszedł do Magnusa i uśmiechnął się niepewnie.  
\- Ma przynosić szczęście i cię chronić.  
\- Dziękuję Aleksandrze. - Uśmiechnął się miękko Magnus.  
Alec skinął zawstydzony głową.  
\- Ciągle mnie zaskakujesz. - Przyznał cicho Bane zbliżając się do Aleca, także ich twarze dzieliły zaledwie kilka centymetrów.  
\- Mam nadzieję że pozytywnie. - Odezwał się równie cicho Alec czując suchość w ustach spowodowany bliskością czarownika. Bliskość Magnusa nadal wywoływała w nim dziwne podekscytowanie, nic dziwnego, było to całkiem nowe doznanie. Nie często byli tak blisko siebie, właściwie to były dopiero dwie takie okazję kiedy pocałowali się podczas nieszczęsnego ślubu młodego nocnego łowcy oraz kilka dni temu gdy wrócili z baru.  
Zaczęli zbliżać się do siebie, Alec czuł już ciepły oddech Magnusa na swoich wargach ich usta były już naprawdę blisko.  
Niestety przerwał im damski chichot dochodzący zza ściany. Odsunęli się od siebie pośpiesznie, Alec westchnął zirytowany, mimo to Magnus nie wydawał się aż tak bardzo rozgniewany jak młody łowca. Jace nie był wcale takim złym współlokatorem jak na początku czarownik zakładał. Miał tylko jedną wadę, był głośny i przyprowadzał mnóstwo panienek.  
\- Nie miałem tak bezczelnego współlokatora odkąd nie spędziłem nocy z Casanovą w Pałacu Dożów. - Mówiąc to Magnus wyminął Aleca i spojrzał w stronę skąd uchodził jeszcze chwilę temu damski chichot.  
Casanova? - Spytał Alec po czym nakazał dłonią aby Magnus nic nie tłumaczył gdy ten już otwierał usta. - Pogadam z Jacem nie może tu tkwić bez końca. - Stwierdził Alec ruszając w stronę pokoju który zajmował Jace.  
-Nie. Wystarczy odrobina magii. - Zatrzymał go Magnus po czym pstryknął palcami z których uleciało parę fioletowych iskierek, a wieża stereo zaczęło grać przyjemną dla ucha melodię. - W porządku? - spytał Magnus spoglądając na Aleca z uśmiechem.  
Lightwood pokiwał głową z uśmiechem.  
***  
Magnus i Alec siedzieli na sofie, otuleni przyjemnym półmrokiem jaki panował w pomieszczeniu, w tle słychać było spokojną kojącą muzykę.  
Pocałunki jakie otrzymywali i jednocześnie brali od drugiej osoby były powolne spokojne i jednocześnie zwyczajnie słodkie, Magnus trzymał jedną rękę między ich ciałami na kanapie, druga natomiast leżała swobodnie na jego udzie. Alec natomiast opierał jedną rękę o kanapę za sobą a drugą położył za plecami Magnusa na oparciu kanapy.  
Alec czuł niewyobrażalne podekscytowanie i strach, nigdy wcześniej nie miał takich intymnych relacji z kimkolwiek.  
Nigdy nawet nie myślał o takiej sytuacji, było to tak niesamowicie przyjemne, czuł tyle bodźców zewnętrznych ilu nie doznał nigdy dotąd, aż do teraz.  
Miękkie gorące usta Magnusa poruszające się pewnie lecz powoli i umiejętnie, szum krwi w uszach, miły zapach perfum Magnusa, muzyka dobiegająca z wieży stereo. Te wszystkie czynniki sprawiały że Alec czuł się rozluźniony, szczęśliwy i spokojny. Jakby nigdy nie poznał Clary i Simona nie musiał znosić ciągłych nacisków ze strony rodziców i Clave, awantur z Jacem, jakby to wszystko nigdy się nie wydarzyło.  
Niestety wszystko co dobre kiedyś się kończy, tak i ta chwila musiała mieć kiedyś swój kres. Nagle do uszu obu mężczyzn dobiegł dźwięk wydawany przez telefon Aleca, łowca natychmiast zaprzestał swojej wielce przyjemnej i zajmującej czynności po czym wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i spojrzał na wyświetlacz.  
\- Cholera. - Warknął widząc wiadomość.  
Czy naprawdę akurat teraz wzywają go do instytutu, czemu właśnie teraz musiało się coś dziać, kiedy Alecowi było tak dobrze i błogo. Naprawdę nie chciał przerywać tej wspaniałej chwili z Magnusem, nie chciał opuszczać jego mieszkania i stawać oko w oko z surową rzeczywistością jaka zapewne będzie czekała na niego w instytucie. W pewien sposób bał się też reakcji Magnusa, czy mężczyzna czuje teraz rozdrażnienie że im przerwali? Czy może jest zły na Aleca?  
Spojrzał na Magnusa po czym oznajmił przepraszającym i nieco zirytowanym tonem.  
\- Musze iść. - Przyznał niechętnie patrząc w złotozielone oczy towarzysza.  
\- Idź pełnić obowiązki, nocny łowco. - Powiedział Magnus po czym zaśmiał się cicho - Nigdzie się nie wybieram.  
Mimo obaw Aleca, Magnus nie wydawał się zirytowany czy zły, jego rozmarzony wzrok był skupiony na łowcy a na ustach błąkał się uśmiech zadowolenia.  
Alec nie mając innego wyboru wstał z kanapy po czym zaczął kierować się do pokoju który zamieszkiwał na chwile obecną jego parabatai, a ten dzień zapowiadał się tak dobrze.  
***  
\- Chodzi o Magnusa. - Odezwał się Alec zdenerwowany, nie wiedział z kim mógłby porozmawiać o tym co chce zrobić, Izzy wydawała mu się najrozsądniejszą opcją. Ten temat nie był dla niego ani łatwy ani przyjemny, czuł zawstydzenie że pyta o to swoją młodsza siostrę, lecz bądź co bądź ona ma większe doświadczenie seksualne niż on.  
\- Słuchaj...- zaczął nie patrząc na nią po czym się zaciął, cholera to naprawdę nie jest tak proste jakby mogło się wydawać. - Skąd wiadomo, no wiesz z twojego doświadczenia kiedy jest właściwy moment? - spytał patrząc na nią uparcie, naprawdę starał się nie odwrócić wzroku i nie uciec, te słowa były niczym rodzenie dziecka przez gardło, równie bolesne i trudne. Był nocnym łowcą, wojownikiem pilnującym prawa i spokoju podziemnych i przyziemnych, ten przeklęty strach który teraz czuł był okropny i nie powinien go czuć, ale nic nie mógł na o poradzić.  
Izabela przez chwile patrzyła na niego z niezrozumieniem w oczach, po czym na jej twarzy zaczął pojawiać się coraz szerszy uśmiech oraz zaczęła mrugać jak by nie dowierzała o co jej brat się pytał i czy naprawdę myśli o tym co on ma na myśli  
\- O mój boże, chodzi co o uprawianie seksu? - spytała zdecydowanie za głośno.  
Alec skrzywił się niezadowolony, jego siostra jako nocny łowca powinna być trochę bardziej dyskretna, niestety czasami zachowywała się jak słoń w sklepie z porcelaną, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o Aleca.  
\- Możesz nie dyskutować o moim życiu seksualnym z całym instytutem? - spytał grobowym tonem rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu czy ktoś przypadkiem tego nie usłyszał. Gdyby ktoś teraz go zobaczył to zapewne by stwierdził iż wygląda jakby ktoś przejechał mu kota kilku tonowa ciężarówką  
\- To twój pierwszy raz z mężczyzną? - spytała podekscytowana.  
A jak sądzisz? - pomyślał gorzko Alec. Ale nie powiedział nawet słowa, jedynie popatrzył bardzo wymownie na siostrę.  
\- Twój pierwszy raz w ogóle? - spytała z niedowierzaniem.  
Tym razem Alec nie wytrzymał i odwrócił głowę zawstydzony, lecz nie spojrzał na nią ponownie patrząc gdzieś w bok. Tymczasem w głowię siostry Aleca trybiki kręciły się na najszybszych obrotach.  
\- Teraz to wszystko ma sens. To dlatego nigdy nie poznałam Jessiki Hawkblue. - Zaśmiała się. Izabela dalej była zdecydowanie za głośno. Uderzając brata w ramie, ten spojrzał na nią jak gdyby zastanawiał się czy do mordu na niej lepiej byłoby użyć haka rzeźnickiego czy piły łańcuchowej.  
-Chwila, czy Jessica Hawkblue istniała?  
\- Skończyłaś? - spytał rozdrażniony. To zdecydowanie nie był temat do żartów, a Izabela wcale tego nie ułatwiała.  
\- Dobra. Ty i Magnus...Chcecie...  
\- Tak myślę. Nie wiem. - Alec już niczego nie był pewien znali się zbyt krótko, ale przeszli już dużo przeszli, walczyli o tą znajomość więc czy to o czymś nie świadczy. A właściwie to Magnus walczył bo Alec był zbyt zapatrzonym zgorzkniałym dupkiem żeby spostrzec że nie robi wcale dobrze żeniąc się z osobą której nie kocha nie mówiąc o tym że ranił swoich bliskich dużo bardziej niż zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.  
\- Alec zależy ci na Magnusie. A jemu zależy na tobie. Będzie dobrze. Tylko nie rób tego co zawszę.  
\- Czyli?  
\- Nie myśl za dużo. Teraz to robisz.  
\- Wcale nie myślę za dużo. - Izabela popatrzyła na niego podnosząc brwi do góry. - Myślę? - spytał nie będąc już niczego pewnym.  
Może jednak Izabela miała trochę racji, w końcu to zbyt dużo myślenia i kombinowania doprowadziło do fiasku ze ślubem, spory z Jacem i wielu innych problemów.  
\- Jeśli tego chcesz i to cię uszczęśliwia, zrób to.  
Może jednak Izzy miała w tej sprawię rację, że za dużo myśli. Alec pokiwał ręką Izzy przyznając jej rację i odszedł w swoją stronę.  
***  
Gdy tylko Magnus usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi, podszedł spokojnym krokiem i otwarł drzwi. Po drugiej stronie ujrzał przystojną twarz Aleca.  
\- Hej. - Przywitał go Magnus po czym wpuścił chłopaka do środka.  
\- Jest tu Jace?  
\- Nie ma go od kilku godzin, a co? - Gdy tylko ostatnia część zdania opuściła wargi czarownika, Alec niespodziewanie rzucił się na niego całując go namiętnie.  
\- Hej o co tu chodzi? To znaczy nie narzekam ale...  
\- Myślałem...Wiesz że moglibyśmy zrobić kolejny krok.  
\- Kolejny? -Czarownik wyglądał na naprawdę zdziwionego.  
\- Chodzi mi o seks.  
\- Nie sądzisz że to trochę za wcześnie. - Pomysł wydał się Magnusowi wspaniały, już kilkukrotnie chodziło mu po głowie jak pięknie wyglądał by Alec rozłożony nago na prześcieradłach w jego sypialni.  
\- Co masz na myśli.  
\- Jeśli się pośpieszymy – zaczął niepewnie Magnus – mogę cię stracić. - Magnus czuł że ten chłopak był dla niego bardzo ważny i gdyby go utracił, bolałoby. Może nawet tak samo jak po śmierci Ettny lub jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Co? Dlaczego tak myślisz?  
\- Nie tylko ciebie łatwo zranić.  
\- Magnus nie masz się czego obawiać. Chce tego. - Słowa młodzieńca podziałały niczym klucz, który otworzył wielkie wrota przez które wylała się cała namiętność Magnusa, której nie czuł już od bardzo dawna  
~~~~  
Zaczęli kierować się w stronę sypialni gospodarza, ręce Aleca zaczęły niewprawnie lecz uparcie majstrować przy koszulce Bane'a, Magnus natomiast położył swoje ręce na łopatkach partnera, przyciskając go do siebie jeszcze bardziej, jak gdyby kociooki bał się że Alec niespodziewanie rozpłynie się w powietrzu i ta wspaniała chwila uleci na zawsze.  
Język Magnusa przejechał po dolnej wardze partnera a ten uchylił swoje usta aby wpuścić go w głąb swoich ust. W końcu doszli do łóżka niestety nie zarejestrowali tego w odpowiednim momencie i upadliby na łóżko, zapewne gdyby nie refleks Aleca, chwycił Magnusa w pasie tak że zawisł kilkanaście centymetrów nad posłaniem przyciśnięty całym ciałem do Aleca.  
\- Masz dobry refleks, ale jeszcze bardziej podobają mi się twoje mięśnie brzucha. - Stwierdził Magnus oddalając się nieco od Aleca wsadzając dłoń między ich ciała i zaczynając jeździć dłonią po brzuchu Aleca, przy każdym ruchu od góry do dołu, mięśnie spinały mu się pod dotykiem karmelowej skóry towarzysza. Alec czuł niesamowite gorąco w dole brzucha, owo uczucie było bardzo przyjemne i zapragnął więcej doznań.  
Więcej tych ciepłych dłoni na swoim ciele, więcej niesamowitego zapachu towarzysza, po prostu więcej Magnusa. I zdecydowanie mniej ubrań.  
\- Ale wolałbym je dotknąć bez przeszkody w postaci zbędnego materiału. - Stwierdził po czym pstryknięciem placami pozbył się obu koszulek.  
\- Dużo lepiej nie uważasz? - spytał po czym pchnął ich na posłanie, tak że tym razem Alec znalazł się na dole. Satynowa pościel przyjemnie chłodziła ich rozgrzane ciała, gdy Magnus podciągnął się na Alecu aby dosięgnął jego ust poczuł wybrzuszenie w spodniach Lightwooda, sam był już na wpół twardy, a niepewny i niewinny wzrok chłopaka jeszcze bardziej potęgował to doznanie.  
Mimo że to młody łowca doprowadził do sytuacji w jakiej teraz są to nigdy jeszcze nie uprawiał seksu. Wiec mimo początkowej odwagi miał prawo być zdenerwowany. Magnusa wcale to nie dziwiło, mimo to myśl że to właśnie on jest jego pierwszym bardzo mu się podobała, czarownik miał nadzieję że po nim Alec w swoim łóżku nie będzie gościł już nikogo innego. Ta nagła myśl trochę go zaniepokoiła, właśnie coraz bardziej tracił głowę dla jednego z Niephilim, zakochiwał się. Było to głupie, nieodpowiedzialne, nierozsądne, wspaniałe.* Zachowywał się nieostrożnie jak dziecko, które podchodziło blisko ognia z uporem odmawiało uczenia się na błędach Może tym razem rzeczy się ułożą tak, jak pragnąłby Magnus.  
Może Alexander Lightwood nie złamie mu serca.  
Magnus pocałował łowcę czując jednocześnie jak dłonie Aleca niepewnie suną po jego plecach. Nagle Magnus otarł się swoim wybrzuszeniem o Aleca i jeszcze raz i kolejny, a zaskoczony Alec wydał z siebie cichy jęk, po czym zarumienił się zażenowany.  
\- Mmmm twój jęk jest bardzo przyjemny dla ucha. - Zajęcz dla mnie jeszcze raz Alexandrze. - Po tych słowach podciągnął się nie co wyżej po czym potarł swoim kolanem męskość bruneta.  
\- Nie mów tak, to jest strasznie zawstydzające. - Wysapał Alec.  
\- Czego ty się wstydzisz? Jesteśmy tu sami, zamknąłem drzwi do sypialni i ją wyciszyłem, nikt nam nie przeszkodzi. Jesteśmy tylko my dwaj. - Stwierdził po czym pstryknął ponownie palcami i reszta ich ubrań zniknęła.  
Alec syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby gdy poczuł satynę oraz skóra Magnusa dotykającą jego nagiego ciała.  
\- Wybacz, nie chciałem czekać. - Przyznał Magnus kładąc się koło Aleca i zaczynając całować go po szyj.  
\- A czy ja się skarżę? - zaśmiał się zachrypniętym głosem młodzieniec. Po czym jęknął ponownie gdy Magnus zaczął zasysać jego skórę na szyj.  
\- Ej ale na żadne malinki się nie godziłem. Jeśli jutro Jace lub Izzy je zobaczą to nie dadzą mi żyć.  
\- A nigdy nie widziałeś malinek u nich, wolno ci poczuć trochę rozkoszy.  
\- Nie  
-Ich problem. - Stwierdził po czym zaczął zjeżdżać pocałunkami coraz niżej, w końcu jego usta natrafiły na twardy sutek Aleca.  
Bane wziął go do ust po czym zaczął ssać od czasu do czasu drażniąc go zębami, na tyle ostrożnie aby nie sprawić mu bólu, podczas owej czynności pstryknął palcami i pod krzyżem Aleca pojawiła się poduszka.  
Młody Lighwtwood zaciskał kurczowo ręce na pościeli i zagryzał wargi z nadmiaru podniecenia i strachu. Bał się ze zrobi coś źle, zrazi lub zawiedzie Magnusa. A tego naprawdę nie chciał, wiedział że nie ma doświadczenia w seksie, w ogóle w związkach, gdy Magnus dowiedział się że jest jego pierwszym chłopakiem przeżył mały szok, Alec do tej pory cieszył się że po wieczorze w barze z Magnusem nie uciekł z jego mieszkania, tylko stwierdził że nie ważne z iloma osobami Magnus był, jego to nie obchodzi, bo liczy się tylko Magnus teraz i tutaj, nie kiedyś. Tego Nagły potok myśli przerwały palce Magnusa które przejechały po wejściu Aleca. Na co chłopak zareagował jękiem.  
\- Podoba ci się? - spytał Magnus masując jego wrażliwe wejście.  
\- Taaak – Jęknął przeciągle czują nawilżone palce czarownika.  
Magnus spokojnie wsunął jeden palce w Aleca czują żar pochodzący z jego ciała. Przez dłuższa chwile nie wykonywał żadnych ruchów czekając aż Alec przyzwyczai się to nowego uczucia. Nie chciał skrzywdzić Aleca, chciał aby Alec pamiętał z ich pierwszej nocy jedynie rozkosz, podniecenie i Magnusa jako wspaniałego partnera.  
Gdy chłopak już nieco rozluźnił spięte mięśnie Magnus powoli zgiął palec, reakcją Aleca był cichy syk uciekający przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
Zaczął powoli poruszać nim w wejściu Alexandra, w końcu po kilku minutach gdy mógł już bez większego problemu poruszać palcem dołożył jeszcze drugi i zaczął nimi poruszać coraz szybciej. Alec zaczął niekontrolowanie jęczeć i sapać czując jak palce Magnusa wypełniają go w ten wspaniały sposób. Nagle Magnus trafił w splot mięśni którego szukał a Alec wydał z siebie krótki krzyk.  
\- C-Co to było? - wysapał.  
\- Twoja prostata jak mniemam.  
\- Może zrobić tak jeszcze raz? - spytał z nadzieją łowca i już po chwili z usta Aleca uleciał krzyk przyjemności.  
\- O to ci chodziło? - zaczął drażnić się Magnus.  
\- Tak, tak, tak. - Jęczał Alec wijąc się niekontrolowanie.  
Magnus widząc w jakim stanie jest Alec, roztrzaskany emocjonalnie, spocony, zarumieniony i tak cholernie kuszący i niewinny, wyciągnął palce i zastąpił je swoim penisem. Jęknął przez zaciśnięte zęby czując odbierającą rozum ciasnotę, Alec zareagował jeszcze bardziej zachwycony, wydał z siebie krótki krzyk i wygiął plecy w łuk, odrywając je od pościeli.  
Magnus zaczął się ruszać na początku wolno i niespiesznie, Alec tymczasem oplótł go nogami w pasie, tak aby kociooki mógł się nadal spokojnie poruszać w przód i w tył.  
Z każda chwilą poruszał się coraz szybciej i pewniej, oparł się rękoma po obu stronach głowy Aleca po czym schylił się aby skraść mu pocałunek.  
Z każda chwilą Magnus czuł jak w jego lędźwiach bucha nagły płomień orgazmu który zbliżał się nieubłaganie, przyśpieszył więc z każda chwilą swoje coraz mniej rytmiczne ruchu.  
\- Omójboże. - Krzyczy Alec dochodząc i brudząc brzuch nasieniem marszcząc twarz w przypływie przyjemności.  
Magnus doszedł chwilę po nim, po czym wysunął się z Aleca i położył na nim ówcześnie pstrykając jeszcze palcami aby oczyścić siebie i Aleca oraz pozbyć się poduszki spod krzyża Lightwooda.  
Położyli się po czym Magnus przykrył ich kołdrą i wtulił twarz w pierś Aleca. Oddychali szybko i nierówno, spoceni, zmęczeni ale cholernie zadowoleni.  
Alec zdawał sobie sprawę że powinien wrócić do Instytutu ale nie miał na to siły ani ochoty, chciał zostać tu z Magnusem leżącym na jego piersi. Przymknął oczy zmęczony po czym zasnął.  
Czuł że dokonał właściwej decyzji rozmawiając dziś z Izabelą i idąc do Magnusa z zamiarem pójścia o krok dalej.  
Postara się także aby Magnus nie żałował tej decyzji. 

 

* Ten cytat pochodzi z Kronik Bane'a z rozdziału ''Kurs pierwszej miłości i pierwszych randek.


End file.
